Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by electrode leads. Electrical signals are applied to the desired pelvic tissue of the patient through the electrode leads in order to treat the condition of the patient. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Electrical leads utilize anchors to secure the one or more electrodes in tissue of the patient. Exemplary anchors include helical coils and mesh, such as that disclosed in (A92.12-0136), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. It is desirable, for example, that such anchors prevent relative movement between the anchor and the tissue in which the anchor in embedded, are easy to install in the tissue, avoid damaging the tissue during the implantation procedure, can be removed without significantly damaging the tissue, and/or have other features or benefits recognized by those skilled in the art.